Daydreamin'
by InuAkemi
Summary: During class, after she talks to her friends about her "boring life", Akemi begins to daydream about her long time crush. What happens when her friends find out who her crush is and push her to ask him out? Will she be totally embarrassed or will her daydreams turn into a reality? First one-shot and song fic! Song Daydreamin' by Ariana Grande.


Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha I just own myself, InuAkemi. But in this story I'll be known as Akemi. I also do not own the song Daydreamin' by Ariana Grande who obviously because I just said her name owns the song.

Daydreamin'

I fell into my seat once I got into the class room of my last class and sighed. "Ohmehgosh! Life!"

"What's wrong now", Kagome asked as she sat next to me, my childhood friend.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that my life is boring as fuck", I said. "Yesterday I watched Mortal Instruments before finishing my book. Compared to the main characters in the story, my life is shit."

"Well that's because they are stories Kemi. They aren't real so of course they seem more interesting", Sango said joining the conversation.

"It's your damn fault you like all of the fictional romance stories", Ayame said picking her nails.

"I can't help it, I'm just drawn to them."

"Oh I know what the problem is", Kagome said nodding.

"And what is the problem", I said rolling my eyes.

"You're waiting for a special someone to come and sweep you off your feet", she said shrugging. "But until that comes you're feeding your inner romantic with books and movies."

"You just basically said I'm lonely", I said with a straight face. _Which is true_, I thought to myself.

"Oh look, you're catching on", Ayame said clapping.

"I'm not lonely! I just don't have anything interesting happening in my life!" _Denial!_

"What the hell are you talking about", Sango snapped. "You're doing things constantly! Just last week you met Chris Brown and sung on stage with him to promote a charity! Oh but your life isn't interesting?!"

"Can I kick her ass", Ayame asked Kagome. "I'm going to kick her ass."

"Okay, I admit it. I do feel left out when we all go out and you guys are with your boyfriends but can you blame me? One minute we're talking about the movie we just seen, the next you're all making out leaving me there feeling awkward."

"Then why don't you leave", Ayame asked.

"Because you guys like to place me in the middle", I said with a dead pan look. "So if you think I'm lonely it's your fault, because you always drag me along on your group dates without getting me one."

"I guess we are to blame on that", Sango said.

"Then we'll find you a man", Ayame said. "There are plenty of guys here who thinks you're hot."

"Yeah, I know but it's not mutual."

"That's because you're picky", Kagome said.

"I am-"

I froze as I starred at the door to the class room. I then bit my lip at the sight of my long time crush. Those golden eyes I always lose myself in, the silver hair I crave to drive my fingers though. There are just so many things that just drives me crazy about this man.

"Akemi, you what", Ayame asked as Sango waved her hand in front of my face and as Kagome snapped her fingers. "Dear god what is she starring at?"

"Akemi", said a deep voice above our group. "Are you okay, something seems to be off?"

"I… I", I said looking down at my hands with a blush.

"Akemi", Sesshomaru asked worried squatting in front of me making my heart race so loud I was sure he could hear it.

"Huh", I asked speechless. _He's talking to me!_

He smiled at me and gave a chuckle. "Okay", he said before leaving.

"Did the Ice Prince just smile and laugh", Sango asked shocked.

"I think I'm going crazy", Ayame said.

"I think I'm falling", I whispered as I slumped into my seat. "Hard."

"I think I found Kemi's match", Kagome said. "Akemi, how come you didn't tell us you had a crush on my boyfriend's older brother?"

"I… I didn't… I'm sorry it's just I didn't know how to say it. You all think he's such a cold ass but not once has I witness that."

"What do you mean you didn't witness it", Ayame asked.

"Well every time we talk he's so sweet and so nice, and his smile, oh god when he smiles at me my heart stops-"

"You asshole, you didn't tell us", Sango said.

"It's obvious you two are crushing hard because Sesshomaru never smiles and is never sweet", Ayame said shaking her head.

"Really, you really thinks he likes me", I asked with hope. _That sounded waay too desperate._

"I don't know", Kagome said. "Let's see. Turn around and wave at him."

"Wh-what?!"

"Just do it", Ayame said turning me around.

I looked over to where Sesshomaru sat. When I realized he was looking at me, I blushed. He smiled at me and I smiled back with a small wave.

"That settles it", Kagome said gaining this love stricken girl's attention. "He likes you."

"I can't believe we didn't notice earlier though", Sango said. "There were so many signs, like every time Kemi wasn't here he always came and asked where she was and if she were fine."

I looked down at my desk and giggled. I bit my lip as the bell rung and the teacher begun the lesson. I took a small glance at Sesshomaru to see that his eyes were still on me. _Is he staring at me?_

I smiled to myself and leaned forward on the desk and placed my chin in the palm of my right rand. Then thoughts ran through my head. _What would it be like to be Sesshomaru's girlfriend…?_

Then I took off to wonderland with my eyes closed…

_A bright light appeared behind my eye lids and I opened them to see a new scenery. I was in a park sitting on the bench as I saw myself off in the distance on a swing set. I was pushing myself slowly back and forth on the swing as I starred at my feet appearing to be waiting. Then Sesshomaru walked up to the other me at the swings and handed her an ice cream cone._

_The other me at the swings squealed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck then did something that wasn't expected. She kissed him! I guess that would mean I kissed him. Then I realized something, I was daydreaming._

_Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the other me's waist and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss._

_I bit my lip and tilted my head sideways as I watched the one thing I wanted in life. I sighed at the sight before me as I saw the couple walk away and the scene changed before my eyes. Then piano music began to play all around me._

_Next I appeared to be in my house. The door bell rung and I felt a cool rush as another me ran right through me to the door. She opened and my heart jumped when I saw Sesshomaru smile. As he walked in the other me jumped into his arms and he spun her around._

_**You walked in**_

_I begun to sing to the music without anyone noticing._

_**Caught my attention  
I've never seen  
A man with so much dimension**_

_Then they began to walk up the stairs and into my bedroom. But instead of "me" walking he carried "me" on his back._

_**It's the way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you make me feel inside**_

_The other me was now on the bed against the head board drawing a portrait of Sesshomaru as she talked to him and as he sat there watching her and listened with a small smile on his face._

_**It's in your smile  
It's in your eyes  
I don't want to wait for tonight**_

_They laughed at a joke Sesshomaru told and I peered over them to see the perfect picture of Sesshomaru drawn by "me". Then spun away and swayed side to side and danced as I continued to sing._

_**So I'm daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you, and only you**_

_Suddenly Sesshomaru picked the other me up spun her around and dropped her on the bed and tickled her._

_**Got me daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you, and only you  
Baby you-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Oh you-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Of you-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Of you-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

_I sighed as I watched them fade away and another scene fade in. Now we were on a beach. And what I saw almost killed me. Sesshomaru in swim trunks and no shirt. "Dear Jesus save me…"_

_**Now I can't wait  
To hold you in my arms**_

_I smiled as I watched "me" and the guy I fell for walk along the each holding hands and collecting shells._

_**I know I was made for you  
I'm in love with all your charm**_

_Looking satisfied with the number of shells they walked over to a towel and began to puncture holes in the shells to make a necklace._

_**It's the way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you make me feel inside**_

"_I" hissed as "I" poked myself and the wound bled out. Then Sesshomaru gave and worried look took my hand and licked the bloody finger making it heal instantly. Then he kissed my hand making the other me smile with a light blush._

_**It's in your smile  
It's in your eyes  
I don't want to wait for tonight**_

_They finished making the shell jewelry and exchanged them putting in on. Then they stood and ran out to the water and played in it._

_**So I'm daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you, and only you**_

_I laughed as "I" jumped on his back making the both of us fall into the water._

_**Got me daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you, and only you  
Baby you-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Oh you-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Of you-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
Of you-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

_As they sat in the small currents of the water I ran my fingers through the warm sand and watched them kiss. Then out of nowhere a huge splash of water hit my face._

"Akemi, wake up!"

"Earth to Kemi", said Ayame as she splashed water in my face from the leftover water from her lunch.

"Oh I…" I begun blushing from embarrassment as I looked to the door to see a worried Sesshomaru. "Sorry, I was in really… deep _thought_…"

"Yeah we see", Kagome said. Then she looked at what I was looking at. That made Sesshomaru nod at me and leave. "I'm guessing you were thinking about a certain person…"

"Shut up", I groaned as I stood up and we began to leave the school.

"You should go up and talk to him", Sango said. "Maybe he'll ask you out."

"Or maybe you should ask him out", Ayame said.

"You guys saw what happened earlier. I couldn't even say hi to the guy!"

"Then we'll come and watch over you. Just in case you need us to help you out", Kagome said. "I'm sure he'll understand your shyness."

"Okay, sure", I said a bit nervous.

We walked out of the school and I notice Sesshomaru leaning against his usual leaning tree. I bit my lip and looked down nervous. Ayame pushed me forward.

"Oh c'mon", she said irritated. "You can perform in front of millions with your fav R&B singer but you can't ask out your crush? Grows some balls and let'em hang!"

"Wouldn't that make him run away", I said obviously stalling.

"If you don't get your sexy little ass over there I'll give you a reason to want to run away", she growled pushing me again.

I stumbled closer to him and looked back to my friends who motioned for me to go on. I walked slowly over to him and he looked up from his phone and gave me a small smile.

"Hello Akemi, is there something I can… help you with?"

"I uh… maybe… ahh… ohmehgosh…" I said stressing out while playing with my nails and looking at the bark of the tree. Then I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. "Buh…"

"Akemi here has a really big crush on you", Ayame said behind me.

"And the reason why she can't speak clearly in front of you is because you make her tongue tied", Kagome said.

"You guys", I whispered embarrassed as I peeked at a shocked Sesshomaru.

"She told us how much she likes your smile too", Sango said.

"The thing is she likes you and is hoping you like her too", Kagome added patting my shoulder making my face scarlet.

"So do you wanna date her and go bump, bump in the night or what", Ayame said with such bravery and boldness.

"Yame", I said squeaked.

"I", Sesshomaru started gaining my attention. "I shouldn't be… I'm sorry", he said obviously trying to find the right words.

But hearing those words sent a huge pain through my chest that made me release a huge gasp. "No it's okay", I lied. "I understand, you didn't mean to give off that signal. It's okay, I get it", I said holding back my tears as I stepped away.

"No Akemi", he said stepping closer.

"Its fine, I'm okay. I'll just… see you guys next week." Then I turned away and quickly walked to my car wiping my tears beyond embarrassed with what just happened. I climbed in my car and cried as I started it up and pulled out of the school's lot.

_**Oh I want ya**_

I drove home and parked in the garage. I climbed out and slammed my door closing the garage door and walked inside tears streaming from my eyes.

_**Got to have ya**_

I ran up to my room and slammed that door as I flopped on my bed, hugging my pillows to my chest as I cried.

_**And I need ya**_

I looked up at my head board and starred at it as I sniffed away my tears, and hiccupped as I wiped my face.

_**Like I never have loved before**_

Then reckless banging and door bell ringing echoed throughout the house from the front door.

_**Oh I want ya**_

I stood up and walked to my bedroom door opening it up. I jumped at the sound of loud knocking and rapid bell ringing.

_**Oooh need you**_

I slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in the front door corridor.

_**Got to have ya**_

The banging happened again and I walked to the door and unlocked it. "Okay, I'm opening it", I said not able to take the noise anymore.

_**Like I never have loved before**_

I opened the door and saw that it was Sesshomaru looking like someone just died.

"Sessh-"

Suddenly I was up against the wall with his lips against mine.

_**So I'm daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you, and only you**_

His hands were on both sides of my face. My hands were on his shoulders going to his hair. I allowed myself to kiss him back turning my day dreams into a reality.

_**Got me daydreamin'  
With my chin in the palm of my hands  
About you, you, and only you,  
Baby you-oo-oo-o-oo-oo  
Oh you-oo-oo-o-oo  
Of you-oo-oo-o-oo-oo  
Of you-oo-oo-o-oo**_

As his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer and I wrapped mine around his neck, my daydreams came back to me. I and my other me combined into one as Sesshomaru pushed me on the swings at the park. Then we combined in the daydream when we were in my room as I showed him the portrait. And in the last one we combined as Sesshomaru picked me up and spun around throwing me in the water.

_**Ba dun bum ba  
Ba dun bum ba  
Ooooohhhh  
Ba dun bum ba  
Ba dun bum ba**_

As the kiss broke I opened my eyes and looked up into his golden ones. "But I thought you didn't like me."

He just chuckled and pecked me on my lips. "You didn't let me finish. I was trying to say would love to go out with you. But being around you makes me nervous and what your friend said about doing something in the night… threw me off. I was so tongue tied I couldn't apologize for being an idiot."

"But you said you shouldn't…"

"Yes as in I shouldn't be acting this way, I'm sorry for being so flustered. It really isn't who I am."

"Oh" I said holding on to him with my arms still around his neck. "I don't mind that you get flustered, but why would you be nervous around me?"

"Because everyone tells you how cold I am and I was afraid that maybe you'd start to believe their word."

"Well, now you know that I don't care what they say because you're everything but cold in my eyes."

"I'm glad to hear this."

"I'm glad to say it", I said hugging him.

"So now that we have fixed that broken situation, what would you like to do for our first date?"

"Well, I don't know we can go to the park play on swings and eat ice cream, we could stay here and tell jokes and draw portraits, or we could go to the beach play in the water and make sea shell jewelry."

He smiled at me with a small laugh. "Your ideas are so detailed, how did you come up with them so quickly?"

"I've been daydreaming with my chin in the palm of my hands about you, you, and only you", I said laughing.

(/u-u)/

Hey you guys, I'd like to thank you for reading my first one-shot and song fic. It was exciting to make. And I also wanted to apologize for writing a story when I still have another to complete. In all honesty, that one is all most done. Plus I couldn't help the urge. I was just listening to Ariana's album and I was just inspired non-stop. I couldn't help it! So I said let me make a one-shot and here you go. So please review and give me comments. And I have also realized how much I am in love with Sesshomaru. I've been reading stories about Sesshomaru and Kagome and falling in love with the cold ass sexy man. So anyways, you'll be seeing more Sesshomaru stories in my story list. Why? Because he's a sexy piece of ass!


End file.
